You're My Girlfriend
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP #46#/Saat Sasuke ingin mengajak Naruto ke pesta Reuni teman-teman SMP-nya/Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu malah menolak/Niatnya sih ingin mengenalkan Naruto karena dia tidak mau di kira Jomblo Ganteng Kesepian oleh semua temannya/"Kau takut melihat kalau nanti semua pacar teman-temanku suka denganku?"/"Apa aku pernah memintamu menggunakan pakaian-pakaian manis itu, hm?"/RnR? XD


**You're My GirlFriend**

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **FLP #46#**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Orang-orang sering bilang kalau pada umumnya gadis remaja itu sangat suka menggunakan pakaian-pakaian yang tergolong manis dan sangat memikat di mata. Menjadi cantik tentu saja merupakan keharusan bagi seorang gadis yang sudah beranjak remaja bukan?

Menggunakan rok yang manis, sebuah _one piece_ yang sangat memikat dan bahkan menggunakan celana jeans pendek untuk menampilkan kesan stylish yang mereka miliki.

Sangat menyenangkan bisa menggunakan pakaian-pakaian manis seperti itu~

Beda halnya dengan Naruto-

* * *

 **OoOoOOOOoOoOooOoOoO**

* * *

"Tidak mau!" diiringi teriakan kecil penuh penolakan yang terdengar di sebuah ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha.

Sosok gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun nampak kesal dengan permintaan kekasihnya. Kedua Saphire itu masih mencoba fokus untuk melihat ke layar televisi di hadapannya.

Sedangkan sosok tegap berumur sama dengannya mendengus pelan, duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet berdampingan dengan sang gadis pirang. Salah satu tangannya terlihat santai diam di atas meja dan menopang dagunya.

"Ini hanya pertemuan kecil saja." Suara baritone itu masih berbicara.

Tapi gadis di sampingnya malah menggeleng kencang, dengan kembungan pipi pertanda kekesalannya. Rambut pirang itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau _Teme_! Walau ini hanya pertemuan kecil, tapi tetap saja!" fokus pada film di hadapannya makin buyar.

Uzumaki Naruto merengut kesal, di hari sabtu seperti ini inginnya dia hanya datang ke rumah sang kekasih _aka_ Uchiha Sasuke untuk bermain game bersama atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?!

Sasuke dengan wajah teflonnya gamblang sekali mengatakan kalau sore ini dia ingin mengajak sang Uzumaki pergi bertemu dengan teman-teman smpnya dulu.

Reuni smp bisa di bilang.

Lalu kenapa dia harus ikut?! Dia kan tidak kenal dengan teman-teman Sasuke. Itu yang Naruto tanyakan pada awalnya.

Dan sang Uchiha sendiri dengan santai menjawab-

* * *

" _ **Mereka ingin aku mengenalkanmu di pertemuan nanti," simple, padat dan jelas.**_

* * *

Naruto kan makin kesal-

"Kau tahu kan kalau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang ke pertemuan itu, tapi mereka memaksaku." Kedua Onyx Sasuke menatap intens ke arah Naruto, berharap kalau gadis tomboy ini mau menerima permintaannya.

Sasuke hanya akan mengenalkan Naruto pada mereka itu saja, toh teman-temannya yang lain juga nampak bangga dan sombong ingin mengenalkan kekasih masing-masing padanya. Jadi sifat tidak mau kalah sang Uchiha di sini tentu saja muncul.

Mana mungkin kan dia mau di cap Jomblo Ganteng oleh teman-temannya. Harga dirinya bisa hancur.

"Tumben sekali Tuan Uchiha yang tidak suka di paksa sepertimu bisa di perlakukan seperti itu, _Teme_?" nada mencibir keluar dari bibir Naruto. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyeringai kecil.

Ah, betapa inginnya Sasuke mencubit pipi _chubby_ sang Uzumaki, tapi segera ia urungkan.

"Hanya sebentar."

"Tidak!"

"Kau keras kepala sekali."

"Memang!"

Sang Uchiha menghela napas panjang, tumben sekali gadis _hiperaktive_ plus suka jalan-jalan seperti Naruto menolak ajakannya. Biasanya sang Uzumaki pasti mau di ajak pergi kemana pun, karena dia termasuk kategori orang yang tidak bisa hanya diam saja di rumah.

Dan sekarang-

Dia sedang sakit atau, jangan-jangan-

"Kau takut melihat kalau nanti semua pacar teman-temanku suka denganku?" Sasuke mendadak narsis.

Sebuah bantal melayang cepat menabrak wajah kerennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terus mendesaknya, sampai akhirnya Naruto makin kesal dan kemarahannya di ambang batas.

"Arghh!" gadis itu berteriak kesal, mematikan televisi di hadapannya dan segera berdiri menjulang di depan Sasuke. Dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang dan kerucutan bibir.

Membiarkan sosok pemuda raven itu masih terduduk mengadahkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak ingin datang ke sana, kau keras kepala sekali!"

Kedua Onyx Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan kemarahan Naruto, malah dia sendiri makin bingung. Masih dengan gaya santainya, kening sang Uchiha berkerut sekilas. "Katakan padaku alasannya."

"…." Satu perkataan pemuda itu mampu membuat Naruto bungkam.

Sebelum akhirnya-

 **Sret!**

Tanpa aba-aba sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba menggulung salah satu celana panjang yang ia kenakan, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Gadis itu dengan brutal menarik dan terus menggulung celananya, sampai gerakannya terhenti sesaat.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku punya luka kecelakaan ini di kakiku, _Teme_." Suara yang tipis dan samar kini Naruto keluarkan. Terdengar ragu-ragu, ia menunduk memperlihatkan lebih jelas luka bakar yang di masih tersisa di kaki kanannya akibat kecelakaan bersama kakaknya saat kecil dulu.

Jelas saja luka bakar itu tidak bisa hilang dan meninggalkan bekas tidak mengenakkan di kakinya.

"…." Sang Uchiha masih terdiam, kedua matanya masih menatap wajah menunduk sang kekasih.

"Gadis-gadis remaja sepertiku, seharusnya menggunakan pakaian-pakaian yang manis kan? Rok, celana pendek, _dress_ dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi untukku-"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, kedua tangannya mengepal dan kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia terduduk kembali berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha.

Menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan kedua tangannya.

"Dengan luka bakar seperti ini, mustahil bagiku menggunakan pakaian manis walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya. Kau tahu kan kalau sejak kecil aku selalu menghindar saat menggunakan rok, aku selalu memakai kaos kaki yang panjang untuk menutupinya. Dan sekarang kau mengajakku pergi ke tempat reuni teman-temanmu."

Kepala itu menggeleng pelan, Naruto tidak menangis, dia hanya merasa kalau dirinya gagal menjadi gadis manis seperti dambaan pemuda-pemuda pada umumnya.

"Kau pasti malu kalau nanti aku datang dengan menggunakan celana jeans panjang, dan t-shirt tidak seperti pacar teman-temanmu yang memakai pakaian manis."

Menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis pirang itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Seolah tidak mau menatap wajah Sasuke.

Dan sang Uchiha sendiri-

"….."

Di tengah sifat diamnya tadi-

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis, ia mendengus dan tak ayal menggeleng kecil. Onyx itu menatap lekat ke arah kaki kanan Naruto yang masih terdapat luka bakar di sana.

Dia sendiri memang tahu tentang alasan sang Uzumaki tidak mau menggunakan rok atau bahkan celana pendek saat berpergian. Karena luka itu-

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Naruto sendiri sampai memikirkan keadaannya? Apa Sasuke merasa malu memiliki kekasih yang terkesan tomboy dan kasar seperti gadis di hadapannya ini?

Hah~

Dasar _negative thinking-_

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis pirang, tubuh tegap itu segera menunduk, menatap luka bakar kekasihnya sesaat, dan-

 **Cup** -

Memberi kecupan ringan di sana-

"Hya!"

Naruto kaget, gadis itu berjengit. Reflek menendang pelan kakinya, tentu saja masih dengan posisi wajah yang tidak mau terangkat dari kedua tangannya.

" _Teme_! Jangan cium lukaku!" ia berteriak panik. Menendang-nendang tanpa arah.

"Hn, apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau dirimu tidak manis saat menggunakan celana panjang itu?" satu pertanyaan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sukses menyentakkan tubuh sang empunya, "Ma..mana mungkin aku manis!" berteriak mengelak, dengan cepat tubuh yang berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Iya!"

Terkekeh geli, Sasuke benar-benar harus menahan tawanya di sini. Pemuda raven itu berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, membiarkan wajahnya menunduk mencium tengkuk leher sang Uzumaki.

"Apa aku pernah memintamu menggunakan pakaian-pakaian manis itu, hm?"

"Ti..tidak, tapi kan-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, kedua lengar sang Uchiha dengan lembut merangkul tubuh kekasihnya. Kembali membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, mendapati Sasuke sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Te..Teme_!"

"Hn, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bukan kalau aku menyukai semua sifatmu ini dari kecil. Aku tidak peduli kau mau memakai pakaian yang manis ataupun tidak, itu bukan masalah bagiku."

"….."

Mengerjapkan kedua maniknya, perlahan tapi pasti wajah sang Uzumaki mengadah pelan. Berbalik ragu menatap sosok di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan _Teme_?"

"Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah berbohong."

"Walau aku tidak pernah pakai pakaian manis-manis kau tetap suka padaku?"

"Hn."

"Walau sifatku sekasar ini?"

"Hn."

Kembungkan pipi yang sejak tadi ia berikan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kerutan kening pertanda bingung itu juga terlihat makin samar.

Sasuke menyukainya apa adanya-

"…."

Naruto senang sekali-

Gadis itu terkekeh senang, wajahnya masih menatap sosok Uchiha di belakangnya.

Sang Uzumaki memperlihatkan tanpa sadar senyuman rubah yang menjadi ciri khasnya, rona merah di pipi yang muncul di kedua pipinya dan ucapan singkat-

" _Arigatou Teme!_ Kau yang terbaik!"

"…"

"….."

"….."

"Ck, aku memang tidak boleh membiarkanmu menggunakan pakaian-pakaian manis di depan orang lain."

Sasuke mendecih samar-

Naruto melongo polos-

"Kenapa _Te-_ umph!" tanpa membiarkan kekasihnya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

Sasuke Uchiha menerjang Naruto tanpa ampun.

Dengan wajah super manis seperti tadi, mana mungkin kan Sasuke mau melihat Naruto pergi menggunakan pakaian manis lagi. Bisa-bisa semua teman-temannya jatuh cinta pada sang Uzumaki.

Itu mungkin adalah isi hatinya yang sebenarnya-

Jadi, untuk kalimat _macho_ yang sempat ia lontarkan dengan kerennya tadi. Anggap saja itu cuma alasan kecil. Karena pada intinya hanya Sasuke sendiri yang boleh tahu _inner beauty_ milik Naruto. Hanya dia, titik!

Oh, soal reuni Smpnya tadi? Hm, lupakan saja. Sasuke berubah pikiran. Lebih baik dia mengaku kalah dari teman-temannya daripada _inner beauty_ Naruto menguar kemana-mana nantinya.

Uchiha memang _Posessive~_

* * *

 **THE END~**


End file.
